berserkfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Griffith/@comment-95.91.232.51-20160331173323
Griffith destiny (and technically of all people he will met) was determined in "the moment when he(you) recieved the scarlet behelit" in combinations with a childish dream/longing ("the hornorable child chosen by the law of casualty"). From that moment it was "fate" and the "law of casuality" by "the god created by men". Griffith couldn't make a right decision in the end. Because if he would give up his dream he would betray all the people which had died for him or through him and it would have been for nothing. And he was always very honest in the moment when his men lost to him because they weren't strong enough for fighting their own dreams and so he own them. And most of his comrades accepted it and lots of them even embraced it. Because they had a goal and were part of something with meaning. 98% of people in such a time couldn't hope for more as clothes which keep them warm, not beeing hungry and not dying to early and brutal. It's general history knowledge and Corkus often said sometrhing similar. But Griffith with his dream created an opporunity and together as the hawks they nearly achieved it: being at the castle, being cheered by the people or in one word beeing valued in a way which is usually impossible by birth and they only deared do dream of this because of Griffith. When Griffith was caged this hope was lost. They hoped to regain it with Guts but in a long run this wouldn't work the same way because Guts didn't found a real dream despite being his own man and being accepted by Griffith as a friend. What is kinda tragic because in the end everything went down because both couldn't judge their bromance/friendship in the right way. Yes, Griffith considers his dreams to be above all other things. But you still cannot deny that he treated Guts special. Imagine if he never had the Behelit. His life would've ended when he encountered Zodd. A death that was caused by his own decision to save Guts by himself. He knew that going up against Zodd is suicide, so that is why he ordered his men to retreat while he head in alone. If diving head first into certain death just to save one man isn't what consider a sign of friendship then I don't know what friendship is. Actions speak louder than words. And there are lots of other exampples that he cared about Guts and was totally broke when Guts left and everything went down. Guts never really explained to him why he left. We shouldn't judge too much from a modern day perspektiv with modern day enviroment of living, possibilities, moral,..etc. Berserk is set in a time with very realistic medival circumanstaces of living with permanent wars, bloodshed, violance in everyday life, hunger, hate and disrespectfulness against women, the concept of childhood didn't existed and children and teeangers counted as 'little adults', class society...etc. Life was so hard and mirserable that people could only hope for better afterworld. From such a perspektive isn't it understandable (not comprehensible!) that some dream of a complete another better world? Most people have the "luck" not being in power for doing such a change with all the consequences but if someone (Griffith) could reach such a goal? It's only human if we're feeling with the protagonists but if you really want to understand why the events turned out in the way they are people need to try to analyse from different view points and philosopical aspects and don't be clouded too much by personal individual opinions and feelings. The soul view of Griffith before the sacrifice gives much detail about his character and shows the "reality of his (your) conscious world" where you see Griffith as a child what represents the naiv and innocent motive of his dream and his actions to fulfill this dream. It's also important that it's said "Has everyone already LEFT? THEY said we were going to see the castle today... Oh well. I'll go by MYSELF....Have I gotten LOST?" It seems like a metaphor how humans are living together but are in the end alone on their individual path of live. Not only Griffith everyone (the friends) wants to reach their individual goal (reach the castle). The castle stands as a symbol of dreams. They way how the old lady talks with him (and gave him the behelit) you could think she is manipulating him but in the end she represents only fate (witch/goddess with a spinning wheel is always a symbol of fate in the mythology , early christian time and vernacular stories). Griffith bodyform (child) and the way he responds shows he wasn't capable to estimate the consequences of his actions and that he cared about the people around him and that he feels sorry. He obviously thinks about to stop/return everything but is reminded that this would be betrayal for all the people who already died and their dream that his dream comes true. Living a normal life is no option thanks to the circumanstances at that time, the death order by the king, the weak hawk group, the lost dream and his totaly broken body and mind what makes him more dead as alive. "Then next time you will join your comrad's bodies". I'm not sure if the apostles manipulate everything in the end. They say no but the witch of fate turned out to be dressed up apostle as witch in some scenes and tries always to push him in one direction. She shows him the way to the castle ("your friends said they'd go on ahead and wait for you"), she gave him the behelit, she convince him all the time with her view points and judge personaly "how could you say something like that to your friend? / What for an excuse it that? / Let me tell you... / Try looking.../ What's wrong with you? Are you frightened? Do you want to return!? It is no good!! You must not think over!! Then next time you will join your comrade's bodies!!" But it could mean that the apostel are only a part of fate as well. "Everything is in the flows of casuality." I don't want to justify him I only want to understand. Femto is not Griffith he is no human anymore but the unnecessary violance and rape of casca is a very low move of an so called higher being.